One Big Happy Family?
by EleanorLovett55
Summary: The sequel to A New Beginning. Sweeney and Nellie Todd have everything they could ever want: a loving marriage, a baby and a house by the sea. But will it last?
1. Jack

**A/N: I'm back! So, due to alot of requests, I've decided to (try to) write a sequel. Hopefully you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd.**

Thunder crashed and lightning flashed on a stormy October night. Violent screams echoed throughout the manor, and Sweeney Todd paced in frustration up and down the hallway outside his bedroom. Sitting in a chair next to him was Toby, jaw clenched as more cries of pain reached his ears. The dog, a large German Shepherd, lay by his feet, its paws covering his eyes as he whimpered.

Sweeney would have laughed if he weren't feeling so scared and worried.

Another agonising half hour passed, and just when he thought he was about to lose his mind, a slightly different cry broke through the noise caused by the storm.

The cry of a baby.

He spun, facing his bedroom door expectantly. It took another 15 minutes before Johanna emerged, wiping her hands on a towel.

"You can go see her now, dad.", she said with a small smile, taking Toby to give the couple and their new born child some time to themselves.

The dog stared expectantly at him, whimpering as a plea.

He glared at it for a moment, before holding the door open a bit more. It barked softly, almost affectionately, its tail wagging happily as it bounded inside.

The midwife finished cleaning up his child and carefully handed it to its mother, who sat propped up on their bed, looking tired but a happy glow radiated around her and he couldn't help but think she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her in his entire life.

She looked up and locked eyes with him, a full out grin gracing her features as she caught sight of him.

"Sweeney, come meet our son.", she said, her voice hoarse from all the screaming she had done, but joyful none the less.

Son?!

His heart skipped a beat and in no less than two steps, he found himself by her side, and the little bundle of blankets being transferred to his arms.

He stared in amazement, his arms slightly awkward but he quickly got used to the weight in his arms, taking in the sight of the little boy- his little boy, nestled into his arms. He smiled, his heart feeling like it had taken flight as he ran his fingers through the tuft of dark hair at the top of his son's head. The child suddenly gave a cry, and he wordlessly handed him back to his wife, who unbuttoned her nightgown and began to feed him.

"What will we call him?", he asked her softly, running his fingers through his wife's fiery curls.

"What do you think of Jack? Jack Ferdinand Todd.", she replied equally as quietly, breaking her eyes for a minute to gaze lovingly at him.

"I love it.", he replied, smiling at her, kissing her lips briefly.

The baby at her breast gurgled and they both looked down, only to have a pair of sea green eyes staring back at them. For a minute, neither of them moved.

"Mum...", Nellie choked, tears welling in her eyes. She gently kissed the tiny fist flailing in the air, holding it close to her. Suddenly gentle hands were caressing her face, and she looked up to the deep brown pools of her husband's eyes. He kissed each tear away, kissing her lips again, smiling when he felt her smile against his lips. He pulled away and she yawned, looking down at the now sleeping child- their child, in her arms.

He kissed the top of her head, carefully taking his son and walking him over to the crib in the room. He marveled at the little boy for a moment more, before kissing his cheek and gently lowering him into the crib. THe dog padded over, jumping up on the rail and curiously sniffing the new addition to their family.

"Maika, don't do that.", he said sternly.

The dog twisted its head to look at its master, regarding him with a look that was almost once of childlike curiosity, befor turning back and licking the child's forehead. Maika curled up on the floor next to the crib, his large head resting on his paws.

Sweeney arched a brow. The dog almost always curled up on the edge of their bed, sometimes even getting in between him and Nellie. Exhaustion over taking him, he shrugged it off and stripped for bed, pulling on his cotton sleeping pants before slipping between his soft quilts. He reached over and blew out the candles, pulling his wife tightly to him, burying his face in her curls.

All was well.

But not for long.

**A/N: Well? Leave me a review with your thoughts! Reviewers shall get a free meat pie and glass of gin! ;) Oh yeah, what would you readers think of Johanna/Toby? I mean, Toby is like 20 and Johanna would be around 16... Is that gross? I dunno, tell me what you think! :D**

**~Ele**


	2. Of Hairpulling and Longing Glances

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. So, just to clarify, Nellie took Toby in when he was around 5, which puts him at around 20. So yeah, he is older than Johanna.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sweeney Todd**

Sweeney Todd woke up to a cold and empty bed. Blinking his eyes to clear the haze of sleep from them, he looked up to see his wife sitting in their rocking chair, humming softly to their child. The corner of his mouth tilted upwards in a small smile and he watched as she got up and stood next to the large bay window that overlooked the sea, still humming and bouncing Jack. He swallowed dryly as the dim, gray morning light hit her, illuminating the fiery red curls that framed her face perfectly. Even from where he sat on their bed, he could perfectly see her chocolate eyes sparkling brightly, her full, pink lips pulled into a smile.

He slipped from the bed quietly, his bare feet padding over the carpet as he approached his wife. He wrapped both arms around her waist, bending slightly to rest his chin on her shoulder and look at his son.

"Morning, love.", she murmured, still gazing out the window.

He kissed her neck, mumbling, "Good Morning."

His eyes traveled past her to the babe nestled into her arms. In the light, he could properly see his son's features. Jack had most definitely inherited Nellie's features, slim and almost aristocratic in nature. He even had a thinner version of her pouty lips but with his nose. The tuft of hair on his head was curly and thick, and a perfect blend of both his parent's hair colour. It was black, with red-brown streaks mixing in. His emerald eyes sparkled as he watched his parents curiously, one fist stuck in his toothless mouth. Sweeney brushed his finger against his dimpled cheek, smiling when his son seemed to giggle at him. He started pulling his hand away, only to be stopped as one tiny fist grabbed his index finger. His face broke out into a full fledged grin, a small chuckle passing through his lips.

He straightened up, wrapping one arm around his wife's shoulders instead and dropping a kiss to her head.

"Can you hold him for a moment? I'm going to change my clothes.", she murmured to him. He nodded, carefully taking Jack from his mother's arms.

Cute little bugger, he thought to himself, marveling at the innocence and handsome features of his son. That was till he had reached up to have a strangle hold on one lock of his father's almost shoulder length hair. He tugged painfully on it, seeming to still be giggling at Sweeney's misfortune.

"Ouch! Goddamnit! Nellie!"

His wife flew out of the bathroom, only to stop and stare at her husband's predicament. One hand covered her mouth, desperately trying to stifle the giggles threatening to burst free.

"Will you stop laughing and come and help me!", he growled, a few more choice swear words spilling from his lips.

"I'm sorry love, it's just the look on your face!", she said, more chuckles bursting from her mouth as Sweeney glared at her , rubbing a sore spot on his head. Nellie giggled some more as she rocked the baby, cooing to him as her laughs died down.

Nellie looked up as her husband pulled his clothes from the wardrobe, swallowing dryly as he stripped off his sleeping pants. He locked gazes with her, smirking as he continued dressing slowly on purpose, teasing his wife with the sight of his bare body.

She shook her head, trying to clear her flustered thoughts, though nothing could hide her cheeks, which were tinted a charming pink. He laughed at her as he came over, kissing each cheek and then the head of their son. He was just about to lean in for a kiss when their bedroom door opened and Johanna and Toby strolled in.

"Morning Dad.", Johanna said cheerfully, before rounding on Nellie.

"_Nellie Todd_. You should be resting. Why didn't you make her stay in bed?", she asked her father, turning an accusatory glare on him.

"I didn't know! And besides, she was already out of bed when I woke up!", he claimed indignantly.

"Will the two of you just calm down? You're acting like I'm a bloody child or something! Jo, love, I know you mean well, but really, I'm fine. Besides, you know me. I can't stay put in one place for very long. I'd go bloody mad I would.", Nellie said to the both of them.

Johanna huffed and crossed her arms, but soon lightened up enough to properly meet her half brother. Toby took an instant liking to the little boy, fascinated by his bright green eyes. After a while, Jack started to yawn sleepily, and Nellie shooed them all to get some breakfast, with only a rather stubborn Sweeney staying behind to escort his wife to breakfast._ And_ maybe steal a few kisses…

XXX

Toby and Johanna made their way down to the dining hall, discussing a new poetry book they had both read. It still surprised her that Toby, of all people, liked poetry. He seemed like the typical womanizer to her, what with his rather charming hazel eyes, sometimes brown and sometimes green and his dashing chestnut hair. And his heart melting smile…

She shook her head as she realized he had just asked her something.

"Um…Pardon?"

Toby chuckled, running a hand through his hair. She couldn't help but wonder if it was as soft as it looked.

"I was asking you if all this is strange for you. I mean, like living here and finding out that Mr. Todd is your father."

She blushed slightly before replying.

"Well, it is kind of strange. I mean, I grew up thinking that Turpin was my father. I used to wonder what my _mother_-", she sneered the word, "saw in a man like that. But I am glad that Mr. Todd is my real father. And Nellie my mother. I couldn't have asked for better parents. As for living here, well, I rather like the people here. And I like the ocean and the estate is rather beautiful.", she replied.

He smiled that smile again, and her stomach did flips.

"I'm glad you like it here, then."

Nellie and Sweeney showed up for breakfast a few minutes later, one shoulder of Nellie's dress looking as though it was hastily pulled up and her hair messier than before. Johanna arched a brow and Nellie smiled sheepishly, her cheeks burning.

The four sat and began on their breakfast , and a conversation was quickly struck up, leaving Nellie feeling rather content. She felt like she had everything she could ever want. Her family had grown a bit, she was loved and in loved and she lived by the sea. Yes, life was good.

Unbeknownst to the little family, a pair of ice blue eyes stared maliciously up at the Estate, a smug and evil smirk tugging at the corner of a pair of thin lips.


	3. First Words and Picnics

**A/N: Wow! I really apologise about not updating recently! Thanks for all the great reviews, though! Much love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't ow Sweeney Todd.**

Over the next few months, Jack Todd grew into a very healthy, very cute and very loved little toddler. On this particular day, Jack was sitting in his father's lap, giggling uncontrollably as he was tickled relentlessly. His little cheeks were stained red, and small tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Nellie looked up from her book, smiling as her husband chuckled along, finally relenting from his ten-finger assault.

Their chuckles suddenly died as Sweeney swore, his head bent towards his son's fist, which had closed around the unruly locks.

"Nellie! He's doing it again!", he said, desperately trying to pry the toddler's fingers from his hair.

"Jack, dear, let go of daddy's hair now, love. S'not nice.", she told the young boy, mirth creeping into her stern motherly tone.

Jack turned his emerald eyes on his mother.

"Da?"

He waved one chubby fist at Sweeney, asking over and over again.

"Da? Da? Da? Da?"

He bounced on his father's lap, his green gaze swiveling between his parents. Nellie's face broke out into a huge grin and she sat on the arm of Sweeney's chair.

"Did you hear that? It was his first word!", she said excitedly, scooping him into her arms.

Sweeney seemed to be frozen in shock, his lips moving but no words coming out. It seemed surreal, his son's first word was 'da'. It was the exact same name that Benjamin used to call his own father before he died when he was eight.

He looked up at Nellie, who was smiling and giggling at their son, chuckling as the chorus of "Da! Da! Da! Da!", grew louder.

Finally, a large grin grew on his lips, threatening to split his face in half. He laughed, gingerly taking Jack into his arms and throwing him in the air, only to catch the squealing and giggling little boy in his arms. He smiled and Jack looked questioningly into his father's eyes.

"Da?", he asked, pointing at Nellie.

"No, that's Mum. Or Ma."

"Da?", he pointed his tiny finger at Sweeney's chest.

"Yes, I'm your Da.", he said.

Jack clapped his hands happily, smiling a big smile, flashing his teeth that were just setting in.

As the little family of three were sharing their happy moment, somebody was plotting on the other side of town.

"You understand what you must do?", the voice asked coldly.

"Y-yes.", came the timid reply.

"Good. Do it and don't fuck it up this time. Or I can promise you a very nice home six feet under."

XXX

The strange family of five sat on the beach, picknicking together on a rare and bright May day. Nellie was completely occupied with little Jack, and Sweeney amused himself with watching her as she made faces at the cute little boy. Jack was a healthy little boy and he was easily the most spoiled child Sweeney had ever met. Not in a bad way, though. Mainly for the fact that he was coddled by everyone in the house since he was just a baby and they were all adults.

"Would you like to take a walk, Johanna?", Toby asked the blonde haired teen, his hazel eyes sparkling with hints of green in them.

"Um, sure.", Johanna replied, rising and smoothing out her skirts as she took his arm and they walked away from the eyes and ears of the other adults.

"Those two have it bad for each other, I'm telling you.", Nellie said to her husband, smiling a bit at the idea of the two together and in love.

"No way, I doubt it.", Sweeney replied, his eyebrows raised in skepticism, his eyes following the retreating forms of the young people.

"Yes, I'm telling you, it will happen. Bet ya 5 pounds!", she told him, her eyes sparkling with mischief and undercurrents of love for him.

"Deal."

"You are so going down, Todd.", she replied with a grin as they shook on it."

"In your dreams, love.", he said smoothly, an almost devilish looking smirk on his face. She shivered slightly at her pet name said in such a sultry tone, though , thankfully, he didn't notice since he had turned his gaze to his son in her lap.

She set him down on the blanket, and suddenly, almost like magic, Jack was crawling on all fours towards his father. Her lips parted in wonder and she grinned again, as Jack clibed up into his father's lap, smiling with his adorable little grin, one chubby hand reaching down for the razor holstered on his hip.

"No, Jack, we don't touch daddy's razors.", he mumbled, gently pushing his fist away.

The little boy frowned up at him, his green eyes almost saddened.

"Really love, must you walk around with those things all the time? S'not safe with a little one around.", Nellie said in exasperation.

"And what if someone tries to hurt one of you? Am I supposed to just to step by and allow it to happen? No, I'll protect you. Both of you. I can't afford to lose either of you.", he replied.

She sighed softly, she had been fighting a losing battle with him and it made no sense to ruin their day with nagging him about something when she always ot the same answer. Plus, she found his need to protect them rather endearing, if she did say so herself. She smiled to herself. To many, Sweeney Todd was a cold and callous man but to her he was just- he wasn't describable, really. He was sweet, caring, fiercely protective, jealous at times and well, sexy-

Later on, when the sun got too hot for them, they returned to the manor, where one of the maids, Julia, were setting lunch out on the table for them.

"Good afternoon Mr. Todd, Mrs. Todd.", she said as they sat down.

"Hello, Julia.", Nellie replied warmly, setting Jack down in his high chair between her and Sweeney.

She shot a glance down the table at Johanna and Toby, noticing the stolen little glances the two exchanged.

She smirked. She was so going to win this bet.

**A/N: Review? Por favor? S'il vous plait? :3**

**~Ele**


	4. Haircuts, Drunks and Plan Stalling

**A/N: Helloooo! SO, I apologise terribly for not updating sooner, but I'm letting you know, this fic may be on temporary hiatus until after the 18th of June due to my exams. No, I am not abandoning the fic, but updates will become really really rare. Kay? Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the one-shot I posted a while back..**

**Enough ranting, on with the chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd. No matter how much I wish I did. :'(**

Snip. Snip. Snip.

"Ouch! Watch what you do with that bloody thing, woman!"

"Sorry, love."

Snip. Snip. Snip.

A snicker.

"Oh, come on, not this again," the man whined, sounding a lot like their 10 month old child.

The woman burst into a fit of giggles, covering her mouth with her free hand to prevent her giggles form escaping.

"I- I'm sorry l-love, I just find it really funny that you're a bloody barber but you can't cut your own hair," she explained through her snickers.

"It's not that funny, Nellie," he grumbled, crossing his arms like a petulant child.

"'Course not, love," she retorted, though her smile lingered for a while.

He glared at her in the mirror, though he was hard pressed to do so with the beautiful and contented smile that graced her features. His eyes skimmed guiltily down her figure, she had lost practically all her baby weight, leaving her form once again slender and curvy. Her voice suddenly jolted him out of his reverie.

"There we go. Hopefully Jack will be less inclined to grab your hair if it's shorter."

He mumbled something under his breath, but stood, leaning down to press his lips to hers in thanks. She smiled against his lips, reaching up and running her fingers through his freshly cut hair. Before she knew it, he had her pressed against the wall, his mouth hungrily devouring hers, his hands skimming down her body. She moaned , the sound getting muffled by his lips, grasping his shoulders tightly as he pulled her leg up to hitch on his waist, pressing her harder against the wall.

"Sweeney…" she groaned as his mouth fell to the curve of her neck, nipping and sucking at the pale flesh there.

A sudden wail made them break apart, chests heaving and faces flushed. Nellie looked at him apologetically, before reaching up to press her lips to his once more.

"Sorry, love."

He frowned but nodded, before smirking.

"You can make it up to me, _later_.", he growled in her ear, breaking away to see her wide eyes and the slow smirk spreading its way onto her face. She arched a brow and grinned wickedly before leaving to attend to their wailing child.

XXX

_Midnight, October 15__th_

_Four days before Jack's 1__st__ birthday_

A drunk man stumbled in the streets. He was on his way to a place, but he couldn't quite remember where he was supposed to go. Someplace that started with a…a…P! yes, that's it. P..P…Pearce! That's where he was headed. That Pearce Estate at the top of the hill…I think…

He took a swig from the bottle of rum in his hand, his blue eyes clouded with drink. He sang loudly and with foul words as he staggered along.

"Sir? Are you intoxicated?"

He turned slowly to the person, who turned out to be an officer.

"Are you blind? Anyone could tell that drunk not am I." he replied brusquely, his eyes trying to focus on the moving image of the officer.

"Sir? Where do you live? Perhaps I could escort you home, ensure that you arrive safely.", the policeman said.

"Do I look like I need a fucking escort?", he snarled.

"I'm sorry-"

"DO I? Eh, lad?! I AM NOT SOME KIND OF FUCKING INVALID!" he screamed, jumping the man and attempting to bash his head with the bottle of rum.

The enraged officer quickly avoided the drunk man's slow swings and cuffed him, dragging him back to the station.

_Noon, October 16__th_

He sat up with a groan, a massive headache pounding his brains out of his head.

I've got to stop getting so goddamned drunk, he thought.

He opened bleary eyes only to realize that he was not back in his apartment. He was in what appeared to be a jail cell. WHAT THE HELL?!

"Ah, so you've risen, Sleeping Beauty.", drawled an officer.

"What am I doing here?", he rasped with a raspy throat.

"Well, you, my friend are here, for the attempted assault of an officer and for public intoxication.", rumbled the burly policeman.

"Well… when can I get out?"

A dry chuckle came from the man.

"That's the thing, laddie. Charges for public intoxication are one year in jail. Charges for assault of an officer stand at three years, minimum. You won't be getting out for a while, now."

The officer chuckled again, whistling and jingling his keys.

Blast it!

The next day, his spy came to speak to him.

"How could you get yourself into this kind of situation?!"

"Don't talk down to me." He groused.

"There's been a change in plans. Don't go through with phase three till I am out of jail. You hear?"

"Of course." Came the muttered reply.

XXX

_October 19__th_

_Jack's first birthday_

The little boy giggled and clapped his hands as his parents, Toby and Johanna showered him with gifts and attention. The night was wonderful and the family couldn't be happier.

Julia stood in the kitchen, preparing some tea as Nellie had requested, when a knock came on the back door. Reluctantly, she opened the door, peering out into the cool autumn air to see who had knocked. Instead, she saw an envelope with her name on it. She reached out with a shaky hand and picked it up before shutting the door against the chill.

She stared wearily at the envelope on the counter, chewing on one fingernail nervously. Finally she huffed and opened it. Only a few words were written on the page.

**Ran into unforeseen circumstances. Plan is stalled.**

She stared wide-eyed at the page before running her hand through her short dark hair.

Unforeseen circumstances? What?

"Julia? Is the tea ready yet?"

She jumped slightly.

"Oh, of course, Miss Johanna, I just got lost for a minute, is all." Julia quickly replied, stuffing the letter down her apron pocket and turning to collect some tea cups and a tray.

She swallowed thickly as Johanna eyed her curiously.

"Is everything all right?"

Curse her and her bloody mouth.

"Yes, yes of course, Miss. I just got some upsetting new that one of my friends engagement was broken off.", the maid lied easily.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry to hear that.", Johanna replied.

Sure you are, you bloody wench.

Julia ran a hand through her hair and sighed as the girl finally left her alone. Her uneasiness was not erased from her mind, though.


	5. Four Years and Three Days

**A/N: Um...hi? So, much apologies for the lateness of this chapter, I've manaed to squeeze some time out of my rather busy schedule to write it. It's a bit short, so I'm sorry about that, but the next chapter will be action filled, I promise!**

**Burtonized LadyHellRat: Yes, I did model the character of Julia from Dark Shadows, I just couldn't resist...:3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

**Four years later**

Julia sat morosely at the dinner table, tapping her fingers against it. A glass of bourbon sat next to her, half empty. It was late, after two in the morning and everyone else was still sleeping. She had been horrid nightmares ever since that note appeared, mainly about what –that man- was forcing her to do. She wouldn't do it if she weren't terrified for her life, but she was already roped in and there was nothing she could do about it.

She could swear she heard something shuffling about outside, and she cautiously crept over to the door, cracking it open softly when she caught sight of a piece of paper fluttering against the door, held in place by a nail.

Plan will take place in three days. Remember your job, Sparrow.

She blanched, shutting the door and staggering over to the table, picking up the glass of bourbon and chugging the last of it.

XXX

Nellie smiled, sipping her tea as she sat on their porch, watching her husband play with their son. The past four years had flown quickly, and little Jack Todd was fast growing up. Her fond smile widened as she watched Jack's curly mop of dark hair bob in the sunlight, effectively avoiding his father who was playing tag with him. Jack had grown up so much. He was an incredibly loving child, and of course, as is with every boy child, incredibly energetic. Sweeney's laughter reached her ears as she watched Jack topple his father to the ground, where he proceeded to sit on him. Somebody sank into the wicker chair beside her, and she broke her gaze to look.

Johanna sat there with a serene smile on her face, her eyes glued on the form of Toby, who was now joining the fray to play with Jack. Nellie smirked knowingly.

"So, how was your walk?"

"Oh, it was lovel, Nellie. Toby is such a gentleman.", she replied almost dreamily.

"oh dear, you have it bad for him, love.", she said with a faint chuckle at the end.

Johanna's eyes widened and she stared at her stepmother with a faint flush on her cheeks.

"how do you know?", she whispered.

"Simple. I'd love to say, it's a mother's intuition like my mum used to say, but it's really because it's the same look as I get when I look at your dad.", Nellie replied.

Johanna smiled and their moment was broken by Jack running up to his mother.

"Mum! Mum! Da said he's gonna take me to fly my kite on the beach! But he said I had to ask you if it was okay first.", came his excited voice.

"Really? That's fantastic, dear! You go on with your dad. But make sure you don't get too dirty, please Jack.", she said.

His bright green eyes lit up and he nodded enthusiastically before hurrying to tell his father that they could go.

A moment later Sweeney himself appeared.

"We won't be gone too long, Nell. We should be back in time for lunch.", he said, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

"Hmm, okay dear. See you then love.", she replied, kissing his lips one more time before he left along with Toby and Jack.

"Normally, such public displays of affection disturb me, but I oddly find you two cute together.", came Johanna's voice from beside her.

Nellie flushed her own pink and quickly brushed off her embarrassment by picking up her teacup.

XXX

**Three days later.**

The Todd family were lounging in their sitting room, Johanna and Toby curled up together on the settee reading a book together, Sweeney nursing a glass of gin in his armchair with Jack in his lap, and Nellie playing softly on their piano, giving the room a quiet atmosphere. It was a lazy day, really, what with it being a Sunday and there wasn't really much to do. Jack was slowly drifting off in his father's arms when a sharp knock roused them all.

Frowning, Nellie rose to answer it.

She sorely regretted doing so.

**A/N: Cliffie! Sorry, but don't forget to review and thanks so much for reading!**

**~Ele**


	6. A Father's Promise

**A/N: Hellloooo, lovely readers! I has another chappie for you! And I promise that this one is longer and action-filled! Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

Nellie pulled open their front door, confused as to who would bother them on such a lazy Sunday. A tall man stood on their step, his hat held in his hand and a pensive smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, ma'am, are you a Mrs. Eleanor Todd?", he asked in an incredibly smooth voice.

"Er, yes, I am.", she replied, facing him with a quizzical look on her face, and tucking a rd curl behind her ear.

"Is your husband, Mr. Sweeney Todd, home?", he asked, his eyes running lasciviously up her frame.

She scowled in disgust. "Yes, he is. Wait here, I'll go get him."

She left the man feeling confused, who was this man? He certainly wasn't familiar to her… Maybe Sweeney knows him, she thought to herself.

"Sweeney, love, there's someone here to see you.", she said as she came back into the sitting room.

He frowned but rose anyway, setting Jack down between Johanna and Toby as he followed his wife out of the room.

"Who is this guy, Nell?", he asked her in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, love. I've never seen him before.", she replied.

They reached the entrance hall, where the tall man stood, and Sweeney scrutinized him carefully. He reached about a good two inches above him, and he had shaggy, dark hair. His brown eyes were dark and muddy and he looked like he could use a good shave. His mouth curled into a filthy smile as he saw the two approaching him.

"Mr. Sweeney Todd. I am Oscar Talis. You may not remember me, but I certainly remember you.", he said, holding out a grubby palm to shake.

Sweeney ignored him.

"And what is it that you want, Mr. Talis?", Sweeney asked coldly.

Oscar's eyes shifted to Nellie.

'Well, you see, Mr. Todd, you and your lovely little wife over here, have something that my boss wants…", he said, his eyes lustfully staring at Nellie.

Sweeney gritted his teeth, wrapping one arm around Nellie's waist and pulling her against his side.

"You will keep your filthy eyes to yourself, Talis, or I will personally gouge them out for you.", he snarled.

"Now, now, Mr. Todd, don't get into such a temper. My confidante will soon be bringing what my boss wants, and then, all I'll have to do is finish you folks off. Except for darling Eleanor, over here. She's to come with me.", he said in an oily voice.

"Like fucking hell I will.", she sneered haughtily, hiding her fear desperately.

"Such a filthy mouth for such a pretty lady.", Oscar mocked.

"Who are you, really, Talis?", Sweeney asked coldly.

"Newgate prison, Todd. You were in a holding cell with my brother and I. My brother started a fight with you and you killed him. Strangled the life out of him, till he was just a cold, limp, corpse! Remember now, Todd? Or should I say Benjamin Barker?", Oscar screamed.

XXX

Johanna and Toby were playing with young Jack when they heard the shout of a man. She looked worriedly at Toby but he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll be right back. You just stay with Jack.", he told her before slipping from the room.

She frowned but bounced the little boy in her arms, singing softly to him. He giggled up at her with his bright green eyes, one fist in his mouth.

"Jo! Jo! Jo!", he sang. He couldn't pronounce her full name, and had taken to calling her what Nellie and their father called her.

"Yes, Jack?", she asked, a smile tilting her lips as she looked at her half brother.

"Ju'ia!", he said, pointing over her shoulder.

She frowned and turned around, and saw Julia enter the room, looking frazzled. She spotted the little boy, and made her way over, holding her arms out for him.

"Come here, Jackie.", she said.

Johanna frowned when she noticed that something about Julia seemed a bit off.

"That's alright, Julia, I have him.", she said, holding Jack away from the maid.

Before she could blink, Julia had wrenched the little boy out of her arms forcefully.

"Owie!", he cried, before small tears formed in his eyes, streaking his pale face.

"Owie! No, Ju'ia! No! no! no, no, no!", he screamed.

"Julia! Put him down!", Johanna cried. The maid was now running out the room but Johanna quickly caught her shoulder.

"Give him back to me!", she said, while he continued to cry his head off.

Julia slammed her fist into Johanna's solar plexus, winding the young woman, before running off with the screaming toddler.

Johanna coughed and struggled to her feet following through to the Entrance Hall.

XXX

Oscar quickly had a gun trained on the couple.

"Right, pretty lady, you're coming with me."

Sweeney, stood in front of her, about to open his moth when Toby came in and raised an eyebrow at the dangerous situation.

Before anything could be said by any of the assembled, a sprinting Julia hurried into the room. One thing caught her attention, though, the screaming child in her arms. Her child.

"Jack!"

Without thinking, Nellie tried to follow the maid, only to have her wrist grabbed by a grubby Oscar.

"Nellie!"

"Right, we've got everything we need! I'll be off!"

He attempted to shove Nellie towards the front door, but she struggled, watching as Julia forced her child into one of the two waiting carriages outside.

"No, Jack!"

Oscar was still preoccupied with making sure none of the others could follow, and distracted as he was, he didn't notice as Nellie twisted his arm. She grabbed his wrist and shoved it against his back, shoving his elbow upwards and hearing the satisfying crack of Oscar's bone being broken. He cried out, but she barely recognized the sound as she glanced out the door.

The carriage was driving away.

Blood pounded in her ears and she couldn't hear or see anything else except for that carriage carrying her child away from her.

She kicked Oscar in the head, sprinting outside with speed she didn't know she possessed. One of the stable boys were just bringing a horse in from the pasture, and she wrenched the lead away from her, practically vaulting onto the horse's bare back and kicking it a good one in its side as it reared and took off at a gallop.

She heard hooves behind her, and sure enough, there was Sweeney, galloping behind her with a fierce and determined look on his face. He soon pulled up alongside her, lancing at her worriedly before urging his horse faster. They were catching up to the carriage now, just a little more and they would be able to cut them off….

She vaguely realized that they were heading towards the port on the outskirts of town, their horses' hooves clattering loudly on the cobbles.

Just when she thought they could catch up, they were at the docks, now, the carriage rolled straight onto a waiting ship that quickly rolled up its plank and pushed away from the dock, fast disappearing in the fog and mist that rolled off of the ocean.

Their horses pulled to a stop, sides heaving maniacally and sweating from the rigorous run. Nellie stared out onto the horizon, barely comprehending what had just happened. But as the adrenaline wore off, tears began clouding her vision and one hand cupped her mouth as she began shaking uncontrollably.

Sweeney wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her off her horse and onto his, placing her in front of him. She buried her face in his shirt, sobbing and gripping him tightly. He could only hold her back, tears rolling down his own cheeks and dampening her hair. He stared out onto the horizon, his black eyes sad and rage filled at the same time.

_I __**will **__find you, Jack. I promise._

_A father's promise._

**_A/N: Umm...hi?*holds super huge shield up* Don't kill me yet! I promise, no physical harm shall come to our dear Jack, and Sweeney and Nellie will be reunited with him. i promise. A Writer's promise. :P Anyway, drop me a review please? :)_**

**_~Ele_**


	7. Without a Scrap of Motherly Affection

**A/N: Yikes, it's been quite a few weeks hasn't it? Gosh, I'm so so so so sorry! Sincerest apologies from this crappy writer! Anyway,I hae another one for you all, hopefully you like it. I promise that they'll get longer once I graduate next Friday. :3**

**Don't forget to review! :D**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sweeney Todd.**

Julia struggled with the child in her arms, he was screaming and crying. A few solemn tears escaped her eyes too, but she pulled the little bottle from her pocket and pulled the cap off with her teeth, forcing the liquid down his throat. He coughed and swallowed, before growing quiet and falling asleep in her arms. She sighed and trembled some, tightening her grip on the little boy.

**XxX**

Sweeney turned their horse around and galloped back home, all while his wife cried her sorrows out on his shoulder. He helped her down as they arrived back home, and he remembered that they still had Talis to deal with.

He watched his wife's face suddenly turn stormy and she stalked into the house, throwing the door open wildly.

Johanna and Toby had taken the liberty of tying the man to a chair, and he looked positively scared as he looked at the almost deranged wife of the barber. She didn't notice her stepdaughter or her almost son standing there either.

She grabbed his collar forcefully, jerking his face forward.

"Where did you take him?", she said, her voice a low, deadly whisper.

He stared wide-eyed, and shook his head slightly.

She pulled back and her hand swung forward to roughly collide with his cheek.

"Where did you take my son, you piece of shit?", she shouted, her temper rising.

"I don't know! T-the boss w-wouldn't tell me!", he said, quaking with fear.

"Nellie."

"STOP LYING TO ME!", she screamed, her fist flying through the air this time.

_"Nellie."_

_**"TELL ME WHERE YOU TOOK HIM!"**_

**"Nellie."**

She turned towards Sweeney, her eyes filled with tears as her hands shook badly and her entire body trembled.

"They took him, Sweeney. They took my son!", she said, whimpering as she dissolved into a mess of tears.

He hugged her tightly, his heart breaking in two.

"Go upstairs. I'll be with you shortly.", he murmured.

She nodded and left silently.

"Are you ready to meet your brother?", he said in a deadly voice, his razor already in hand

The last thing Oscar Talis saw was that glimmering piece of silver in the light.

**XxX**

He paced around angrily.

Talis should have been back by now, with that woman already.

He growled and threw a glass at the wall, the shattering of the glass doing nothing for his nerves.

Finally, he heard the whinny of horses outside and opened the door to greet his henchman. The coach stood eerily quiet out in the street. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he edged forward, wrapping his hand around the handle of the door. His bad feeling evolved into bile when he looked at the inside of the carriage and he retched onto the ground beside him. He could only assume that this was what was left of Talis, for pinned to what had once been his hat, which was now soaked in gore and blood, was a pristine white note.

_Mess with my family again and I will not hesitate to kill you the same way your dear friend has gone._

He swallowed dryly.

**XxX**

Nellie curled up on their bed, the pain in her chest so horrible that she felt like she just wanted to drop dead. Her son, her only child, and he was just grabbed and taken away from her.

A knock on the door startled her, and she looked up to see Johanna standing there timidly.

"Nellie?", she asked softly.

Nellie sat up, looking through tired and tearstained eyes at the young blonde.

"Yes?", she croaked.

Johanna ran up and embraced her, hugging her tightly as tears fell down her own cheeks.

No words were said, for they didn't need to be. They just held each other, trying to comfort one another for their colossal loss.

"M'sorry if I scared you, love.", Nellie murmured into Johanna's hair.

She shook her head vehemently.

"It's okay. I mean, he's your son. It's understandable.", she replied.

Nellie squeezed her gently.

"Nellie?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I call you Mum?"

The red haired woman pulled back to look at the young woman in her arms. She looked a bit scared, almost like a lost little girl, desperate for a scrap of affection from their mother. Her warm eyes met Johanna's, seeing her apprehension at Nellie's response.

Finally, a very small smile touched the older woman's lips.

"Of course, love."

Johanna smiled and lay her head on Nellie's shoulder.


	8. Those Blue Eyes

** A/N: Hey Guys! So, I hope I haven't lost too many of you in my super long absence, but exams are finally, finally, finally over! This means, that I can update faster :D My mum is making me get a job, but it shouldn't be too bad, since I'll be able to update at least once or twice a week. Anyway, I'm rambling, ON WITH THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!**

Julia stared at the little boy who was currently sleeping on the cot inn the little house that the boss had set up for her. She felt so guilty, but what could she do? He only hoped that whatever the boss had given her to make him forget his memories worked, because she didn't know what she was going to do if the Jack Todd woke up and demanded to know where his mother and father, and Toby and Johanna were.

Suddenly she looked up at the sound of shifting and saw his bright green eyes begin to flutter. He sat up and stared at her for a moment, and she barely had anytime to say anything before he was screaming bloody murder and had run straight out the open door.

She cursed and followed him, but he had run straight out into the busy street.

The boss was not going to be happy at all.

XxX

He didn't know where he was.

All he knew was that his name was Jack, and that he was in an unfamiliar place with that woman. In his dreams, she had done bad things to him, and when he saw her when he woke up, he did the only thing he could. He screamed and ran.

Now, he was dodging people as he ran past, until he had run straight into the middle of the street.

"Oi! Kid, get outta the bloody road!"

He whipped around to see a carriage coming straight for him, and he was so terrified, but his feet seemed glued to the floor. Luckily, the horses halted a mere hair's breadth away from him.

He breathed a sigh and looked up. On the side of the carriage door was a weird symbol. It was a shield, with two rearing horses on each side. Weird squiggles were etched on a ribbon that flowed underneath. The carriage door suddenly opened and a woman stepped out.

He swallowed.

XxX

Sweeney sighed as he returned home after yet another fruitless search for his son, or for any kind of information regarding his son's kidnap.

The last week had been horrible, Nellie had been mainly inconsolable, crying herself to sleep in his arms every night. He noticed, though, that she and Johanna had started getting along much better, and although he really had nothing to smile about, he caught himself smiling every time he heard his daughter call Nellie 'mum'.

He trudged up the stairs and into his bedroom, immediately noticing that something seemed a little odd.

The curtains were pulled shut over the windows, and candles were lit, giving off a soft glow to the room. He squinted slightly, and managed to make out the form of his wife propped up on the bed. In only her undergarments.

He arched a brow and shut the door with a solid click as he made his way slowly to the side of the bed.

"What's all this, pet?", he asked, his voice already low and husky.

She knelt in front of him, toying with his tie, her hair such a beautiful glow in the candlelight. She bit her lip before replying.

"I- I just thought we could use some time to ourselves, to just take our minds off of everything that's happened…", she murmured, sliding her hands up to rest on his shoulders. She pushed his coat off and it hit the floor with a heavy thud.

His stare softened slightly and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, made even smaller by the boning and tight cinches of her corset.

"Nellie…", he murmured, in his, maybe-we-should-stop tone.

She kissed him ardently, pulling away and pouting as she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Please?"

Well who was he to argue with his wife?

XxX

Jack stared up at the woman with the bright blue eyes. She was wearing a long blue dress with purple shimmers in the skirt. She tucked some of her dark hair behind her ears as she knelt in front of him.

"Are you alright there, little guy?", she asked, putting her elbow on her right knee as she looked him over.

He nodded stiffly at the woman, his little eyebrows pinched together in confusion.

"Where's your mum?"

He shook his head, he barely even knew who he was, let aloe who his mother was.

It was her turn to frown as she looked at him.

"But you're so young…", she murmured.

Finally, she stood.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat and some fresh clothes, yeah?", she said, holding out her hand.

He took it, partly because he was feeling pretty hungry, and also because he didn't want to go back to the scary lady that he woke up with. He didn't like her at all.

XxX

Icy blue eyes glared up at the Estate.

He came to finish what he started, and when he was done, the Estate would be his, as it should have rightfully been.

The idiots had left their back door open, and he crept through the kitchen and stood in the Entrance Hall, listening.

He could hear voices coming through a door from the right and he walked over to it, opening it loudly and striding inside.

The two occupants, who had previously been sitting on the couch together by the hearth turned, expecting either Toby or Johanna.

But the redheaded woman gasped and stood abruptly, facing their intruder.

"Dad?!"

He smirked both smugly and evilly.

**A/N: Ooohhh...Cliffie! Anyhoo, Don't forget to hit that button and leave this author a review 'cause I absolutely love when you do! Till next time, love!**

**~Ele**


	9. Papa and Confusion

**A/N: So thanks very much to .Crims.3118 for your lovely review, it meant a lot to me dear! Okayy, so here we go with another chapter! Don't forget to leave me a review and tell me if you liked it or not! **

**Much love**

**~Ele**

Nellie struggled to breathe as past and present morphed together in her mind, harsh words and the crack of a practiced hand against tender skin echoing loudly in her ears. She unknowingly started to tremble, remembering her constantly drunk and abusive father, who stood directly in front of her, his blue eyes cold and eerie in the Sitting room.

She barely even recognized Sweeney standing and wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders, she was so caught up in trying to distinguish her reality.

"Nellie, dear, come to Papa." He crooned, a sadistic looking smirk on his face.

"Y-you're n-not my father. You never were." She claimed, her voice growing stronger towards the end of her statement.

"Sir, I suggest you leave."

Sweeney's harsh and cold tone was barely heard over the blood that was rushing through her ears, and she desperately tried to calm her suddenly erratic breathing.

"You have something, that belongs to me, Nellie, love." He continued, inching ever closer to the dark pair.

"No, I don't. I left everything when I ran away from you." She replied icily.

"You have MY estate! This, all this, should belong to me! Not you! You, are just an undeserving little bitch who kissed my aunt's fat arse!" he shouted at her, his face turning red, the way it always did when he got into one of his rages.

When he flung his hand in the air for emphasis, she instinctively flinched, cursing herself for it afterwards.

"Ah, are we still afraid of big, scary ol' Papa, Little Nell-Bell?" he mocked, laughing afterwards.

"I should be the rich one now! I should be the one who gets all the attention and the Estate! I deserve this, not you!" he screamed.

She broke.

"No! It's your bloody fault that we were poor! You were the one who squandered our money on fucking gin! You don't deserve to live in Aunt Nettie's house! You deserve to be a lonely old man in a shack, awaiting his lonely death, because nobody in this world gives a fuck about him anymore!" she screamed back.

Her stress at having her only son taken from her and the added toll it was taking on her body finally poured out in this one screaming match with her father. The two had unknowingly become closer to each other, both of them screaming their heads off, mere two feet between them. When Sweeney sensed that Nellie's father's hand was about to come down on her cheek, he yanked her backwards and stepped between the two, a hard glare set into his face, directed at her father.

"I believe, it's time for you to leave." His voice was like steel, cold and unyielding.

Surprisingly, her father doubled over in laughter.

"Leave? Of course I'm not bloody leaving! I came here to bloody kill you both! Then, when the only last relative you will have is being looked after me, darling Nellie, I'll inherit what should be mine in the first place!"

Neither Sweeney nor Nellie were really paying attention to him anymore. Sweeney just wanted him dead.

Sweeney growled in annoyance, and before he knew it, the two men were locked in a tussle. Nellie looked on in pure horror, as her father, although older, pinned Sweeney to the marble floors. The same razor that Sweeney had been trying to use to stab him with was forced out of his grip and against his own throat. It made a superficial cut, some blood rising to the surface and pooling under the blade's sharp edge.

Adrenaline now pumping through her system, she grabbed one of the pistols that decorated the mantle above the hearth, and shot it off

Her father's head sapped in her direction, and he looked down to see the blood staining his white shirt and brown coat, looking back a her with astonished eyes before slumping sideways off her husband.

Her hands shook terribly, and the pistol fell from her grasp. She too nearly fell to her knees, but luckily Sweeney had caught her in his grasp, hugging her tightly. She took one look at the blood that had run down and stained his collar before burying her face in his neck, her eyes squeezed shut.

XxX

Jack quite liked the woman with the blue eyes. She was very nice to him, and the cookies she had given him were delicious too. He wandered into a large room with a fire, and he looked up to see that same strange symbol engraved into the marble. He couldn't help but think that it was oddly familiar to him.

His bright green eyes perused the room, looking at the tall bookcases crammed with books, and the squishy looking armchairs. The coffee table held more milk and cookies for him, and he picked another up and started to nibble on it.

His eyes suddenly fell on a big piano, and he felt a sharp pain behind his eyes.

_A pretty woman with red hair sat at a similar looking one, her fingers fluidly dancing across the keys._

_He sat in the lap of an odd looking man….he looked down at him with an affectionate smile…_

_That same weird symbol was engraved above the fireplace there too…_

Jack cried out quietly and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ease the pain. When he was finally able to open his eyes, he was still in the blue eyed woman's sitting room, and he was breathing heavily in pants.

He shook his head, trembling lightly from the weird experience.

Who were the strange people?

What did that symbol mean?

Why couldn't he remember anything?

Jack's head was starting to hurt even more, and he lay down on the comfy couch, his eyes sliding shut almost immediately.

His dreams were still filled with the strange man and woman. Sometimes, the woman sang softly to him, and he buried his face in her red curls, which smelled like cinnamon. Sometimes, he dreamt that the ma threw him up in the air, or bounced him on his knee, and other times, Jack had laughed with delight.

When he woke up later that afternoon, poor Jack was still confused.


	10. Engagements and Nightmares

**A/N: Much thanks to thelovelyflorencelovett and for reviewing! It means a lot to me loves! Anyway, hopefully this chapter is a bit less depressing than my recent ones! Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**~Ele**

Toby nervously wrung his hands in front of him as he walked down the hall. He had never felt like this before, so terribly terrified. He finally reached the dark mahogany door, and after hesitating for a few seconds, knocked loudly.

"Come in."

His sweaty palm twisted the knob and he entered the room with slightly unsure steps.

Mr. Todd was sitting at his desk, with Nellie in his lap as they reviewed the responses to some letters they had sent out concerning Jack. He could tell that she had been crying some this morning, since her eyes were slightly red rimmed and her normally pale cheeks partially blotchy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. T, is this a bad time?"

Sweeney Todd shook his head and from his lap, Nellie replied,

"Not at all, love."

"How can I help you, Toby?", the older man asked.

"Well…well, um, Johanna and I, we've been…courting for a few months now…", he startd, somewhat unsurely.

The couple nodded, almost simultaneous in their actions.

"A-and, I was hoping to a-ask her for her-", he cut off, his nervousness getting to him.

"To ask her for her hand?", Nellie finished for him.

He nodded, jamming his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"And you wanted to make sure Mr. T was alright with it first?",Nellie continued. Honestly, sometimes he thought that the woman could read minds.

They both turned to look at Sweeney.

He sighed, placing his pen back on the desk.

'I'd love to tell you no, Toby, for the simple reason that I don't wish to see my little girl taken away from me, as every father wishes. Unfortunately, that isn't the case here. I can see it, in both of you. She makes your eyes have that sparkle in them, as do you to her.", Sweeney said.

"How can you tell?", he asked.

"Well, simply put, it's the same way I look at Nellie, and the same way she looks at me.", he replied, smirking at his wife when he saw her blush.

Toby's mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

"I can see that you make each other happy. Although it kills me to admit it, Johanna is 21 now, no longer a child. I know that you will be a good husband to her."

Toby's grin could have lit up the room.

"Thank you, thank you sir!" he said, coming closer to shake Sweeney's hand.

Nellie grinned, twisting on Sweeney's lap to smirk at him.

"I win!", she chimed, laughing when Sweeney grumbled.

"Win? Win what?",Toby asked in confusion.

"Our bet, silly!", she replied.

"You were betting on us?!"

"Of course we were! It's Sweeney's fault, really. He wouldn't admit that I was right.", she replied, turning to stick her tongue out at him when he pinched her side.

Toby shook his head and laughed, before leaving the room.

"Well, at least something good is happening for once.", Nellie murmured, tucking her head under Sweeney's chin.

He pulled away to look at her.

"How are you, really, Nellie? And don't give me any bullshit about being fine, I know you're not."

Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears.

"He was going to kill us and he-…He knew Sweeney. He knew where Jack was, and I didn't even stop to think and make him tell me. It's been weeks, Sweeney. What if we never find him?", she whimpered, burying her face in his neck.

"Hey now, don't talk like that. We are going to find Jack. I promise. If I have to go to the ends of the Earth I will. I will find our little boy, okay?". He told her firmly, rubbing soothing circles into her back and kissing her lips briefly. She sniffled and nodded once, tightening her hold on him.

XxX

Johanna nervously straightened her dress. Toby had asked her out again, and he had seemed oddly jumpy when he had done so. She hoped, no prayed that he wasn't going to tell her that he wished to break off their courtship, not when she was so good and in love with him. She let out a deep breath and combed her fingers through her curls when she heard a knock on her door.

Outside, Toby stood there with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Are you ready?", he asked, extending his hand to her.

She nodded, and they walked down the staircase, waving to Nellie as they left.

She was surprised when Toby led her down the slightly rocky path to the beach, where he had a candlelit picnic set up in the grass. She gasped slightly, and Toby looked down at her with that gorgeous smile of his, and she felt her knees tremble.

They both sat down, and Johanna distinctly sensed an awkward tension in the air. It was never like this between them. What was wrong? Was it her?

"Toby? Are you quite alright? You seem to be acting…differently."

"Uh…Um..Different? No, no, I-I'm fine.", he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Oh.", she murmured, looking away from him at the darkened waves lapping at the sandy shore.

"Actually, yes. There is something wrong with me, Johanna.", he said, sitting up straighter.

She turned to face him with a worried frown creasing her forehead.

"For quite some time, I've- I've been having these feelings for you.", he started, and Johanna felt her breathing quicken.

Oh god…He must hate me!

"And they are quite strong-"

It's true, he must really hate me!

"And I've come to understand that for the last four years, I'm completely in love with you."

What?!

"I love your beauty and elegance, and how caring you are to the others around you. I love how your smile can light up a room, and how you can look so gentle yet be so fierce. I love you. And that's why-"

Johanna felt tears brim in her eyes. He loved her!

"Will you marry me, Johanna Todd?"

Her heart stopped, and she wondered how she didn't notice him getting up to kneel in front of her, and her eyes darted to the simple elegant diamond ring he held in hand. Her fingers rose to cover her mouth, which was gaping open most unlady-like.

Toby swallowed dryly as she continued to remain silent.

"J-Johanna?"

"Oh, god! Do you even have to ask?! Of course I'll marry you!", she almost shrieked, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. He laughed and returned her kiss, slipping the ring onto her fourth finger.

She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair, admiring the softness of the brown locks.

"Come on, let's go tell Mum and Dad!"

She pulled him up by the hand and dragged him off to see Nellie and Sweeney, practically running back to the house.

"Mum! Dad!", she called as she burst through the doors,

Nellie came out of the sitting room with a huge grin on her face, immediately grabbing her left hand to inspect the ring on her fourth finger.

"Ooh, love it's beautiful!", she exclaimed, hugging both Johanna and Toby tightly as she congratulated them.

Sweeney smiled somewhat tightly, shaking Toby's hand and hugging his daughter. However, when he looked down and saw a genuine smile in his wife's face, the first one he's seen in quite some time, his stoic stare faded slightly.

"Come on then, this call's for some champagne!", Nellie called, already heading for the kitchen.

For once, things were alright in Sweeney Todd's life. Well, as alright as things could get when his son was still missing.

XxX

_The red headed woman laughed and cooed to him, her pretty brown eyes dancing as she looked down at him. She was singing a lullaby to him, her pretty and melodic voice washing over him as she rocked him in her arms. Suddenly the scene changed and Jack watched as the woman's face changed and she was screaming, being held by a scary looking man who was sneering at Jack horribly. She had tears streaming down her face as she screamed his name._

Jack woke up thrashing and crying, tangled in the sheets of the bed he slept him. The blue eyed lady was desperately trying to hush him, and Jack realized he must have woken her up from her sleep, since she was wearing a hastily donned nightrobe.

"Hush, child, hush.", she said softly, wrapping him in her arms and rocking him gently. Jack sniffled before succumbing to sleep. There was something about the blue eyed lady that comforted him. Something dreadfully familiar that he couldn't quite put his finger on.


	11. Couples Dispute and Remembering

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. If you do, leave a comment to tell me so!**

**Hugs, **

**Ele**

Sweeney knows something is wrong the moment his wife doesn't come down for breakfast.

This is uncommon; Nellie always, always comes downstairs for her morning tea, at the very least. But when Toby informs him that he hadn't seen her for the morning and Sweeney knew she wasn't in their bedroom, since she wasn't there when he woke up.

Acting on a hunch, he left the house and trudged down the slightly rocky path that lead to the beach. The weather was cooling down, and the sea was a stormy gray instead of the clear blue that it normally was. He twisted Nellie's coat in his fingers, fully prepared to scold his wife for coming out in weather like this without her coat. But then he sees her downright depressed expression as she sits on what he had deemed 'her rock', the same one he'd found her sitting on when they first moved to the estate.

So instead of giving her a very well deserved scolding, he just slides her coat over her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her curls.

It's now two weeks into September, and Sweeney is getting very worried. He knows that he will find Jack, and he will, because he made a promise to Nellie, and to himself, and he never breaks a promise. But the thing is, he has no idea where his son is. He could be anywhere by now. That ship could have been going to America, or China or Spain or France.

"It's nearly his birthday, Sweeney,", she mutters, curling up in his arms.

He sighs.

"I know Nellie. I know. I'm trying, really, I am."

She remains quiet.

"Not hard enough, obviously.", she mumbles under her breath.

Sweeney pulls away to stare down at her in shock.

"What?", he asks, his tone displaying the first hints of anger.

"I said you're not trying hard enough!"

He backs away from her. He felt this coming for a while. Nellie had been too quiet, too distant towards him, and he can't help but feel a little betrayed.

"Is that what you think? That I'm not trying my damn hardest to find our son? Do you think I don't want to find him? That I don't want him back too? I do! I love him, he's my son!", he exclaims angrily.

"Well then why don't we have him back yet?! Why isn't he in my arms right now? Why am I not reading to him, or tucking him in or- or-"

Nellie cuts off as tears stream down her face and she sobs brokenly.

Sweeney's anger dissipates when he sees his wife in such distress, and the urge to comfort her overpowers everything else.

He pulls her to him, almost roughly, a hand on the back of her neck and the other resting between her shoulder blades. She curls up in his arms, burying her face in his shoulder as if she could hide from their sorrows, and the world, there.

"Nell, listen to me. I am doing everything I can. I want our son back just as much as you do. We will get him back, Nellie. I just need you to bear with me. We don't know where he was taken. He could be in America, or China or Spain or the New World. I'm trying my hardest, darling, really. But we- we just need to hold out a bit longer.", he said to her softly.

"Oh god, Sweeney, I'm so sorry! I- I didn't mean to shout at you like that!", she mumbles into his shoulder.

"It's fine, dear. We're both under a lot of stress.", he dismisses as he rests his cheek against her hair.

She squeezes him with her arms, tightening her hold, only pulling away to brush a kiss across his lips lightly, and wishing, hoping, praying, that this was all a terrible dream and she would wake up to find her son sleeping in his room with the dog, and her husband curled up in their bed, reluctant to let her go, even in his sleep. And Toby and Johanna happily courting still.

"Come, I'll make us some tea.", Sweeney says to her softly, gently tugging her up the path to the house.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as quiet as they hoped it would be.

"Well maybe we shouldn't get married at all then!", came Johanna's angry voice.

"Jo, I never said that! Will you just wait and allow me to explain myself?", came Toby's voice, calm and almost slightly frustrated.

Sweeney frowned, about to go inside and demand to know what on earth was going on, but Nellie grabbed his arm and shook her head when he looked down at her.

Instead, they sat in the kitchen and sipped on their tea, holding hands across the table as they waited for Toby and Johanna to cool off from their fight. When their voices finally dropped in volume, Sweeney looked over at Nellie and muttered,

"Do you think it's finally over?"

Nellie shrugged, and looked around when the kitchen door swung open.

Toby and Johanna stood there sheepishly, holding hands and looking at the older couple somewhat apprehensively.

Nellie arched her brows in question.

"Uh- um, Johanna wanted our wedding colours to be pink and blue. But I told her I preferred purple and gold.", Toby explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sweeney groans and slumps forward on the table, to which Nellie laughs at, offering the young couple a small smile as they sat and she poured some tea for them.

XxX

Jack was sitting in the living room of the blue eyed lady, staring forward into the fire listlessly.

He heard someone enter the room, and saw the familiar dark hair and blue eyes and immediately relaxed. His eye caught a picture on the stand next to one of her armchairs, and he shuffled closer to examine it. An inaudible gasp escape him.

In the frame, the photo only slightly faded, the blue eyed lady was hugging the redheaded woman from his dreams. She was dressed in white and smiling broadly as was the blue eyed lady.

Only one word came to mind as he brushed his fingertips across the smooth glass above the redheaded woman's face.

"Mum."


	12. Jack Again

**A/N: Wow, okay, so this is definitely a record. Much apologies about that, if anyone is still reading this crap anyway. But I hope this is good enough...? Don't forget to drop me a review!**

**~Ele**

**P.s In case you didn't realise, this is a continuation of my AU A New Beginning. So, it doesn't exactly follow the canon. Just puttin' that out there...**

**Enjoy your reading!**

She didn't seem to notice his concern over the photo and instead she set a tray of soup and bread on the table for him.

"You need to eat dear. We're going somewhere special tomorrow."

Jack nodded once and picked up the spoon idly, toying with it. The redheaded woman was obviously his mother, that much he knew. He remembered the smell of the red curls piled on her head, cinnamon, and a faint trace of flowers. How was he supposed to even get back to her? He didn't know where she was or even how he was to find her.

He sighed glumly.

XxX

The blue eyed lady ushered him into a carriage the next day and he sat quietly as it moved along the bumpy road. The woman watched him with a small smile on her face.

"I think you'll like where we're going. My friend, she's supposed to have a son who's around the same age as you are." She smiled kindly as she watched him.

Jack nodded silently, curious as to where they were going, but he didn't say anything.

XxX

Nellie sat quietly on her bed, her arms wrapped around his torso, and his hands playing with her curls. She sighed softly, glad that they had gotten over their fight from the previous couple of days. She preferred to spend her time with him like this instead of fighting. She was just being lulled to sleep by the feeling of his gentle hands in her hair when Johanna burst into the room.

"Mum! Dad! A carriage just pulled up outside!" she stated breathlessly.

Nellie jumped from the bed and pulled back the curtains as she peered outside, only to see a familiar crest on the carriage door, and then a dark haired woman stepped out. She gasped and flung open the windows, grinning happily.

"Imelda!" she called, and the dark haired woman looked up and smiled, responding with her own,

"Nellie!"

She rushed downstairs to greet them, but pulled up short when she saw a young boy next to Imelda, looking around curiously.

He looked up at her, his green eyes widening perceptibly, his fingers pushing some of his dark fringe out of his eyes.

Wait, green eyes, dark hair-

"Jack?!"

A huge smile grew on his face, and he responded with a very loud,

"MUM!"

"Jack!"

He ran from Imelda's side, his arms spread wide and Nellie could only wrap her arms around him, collapsing to her knees as she cried into his hair, her sobs only interrupted by her murmurs of "Jack, oh, Jack…"

Jack was positive now that she was truly his mother. She smelled like she did in his dreams, and her arms were warm and inviting, like a mother's should be. She just had an air of protection around her. He curled himself into her, clutching her tightly.

Nellie looked up at her shell shocked cousin, who was watching the exchange.

"You've got some explaining to do."


	13. Imelda and Nellie

**A/N: *wild update appeared!* :D Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, and if you're still actually reading this crap, then I hope you enjoy this next one.**

**Much love!**

**Ele**

**Don't forget to drop us a review! **

XxX

It is much later that night, after Jack has been put to bed, the dog curling gratefully next to him, it's large head resting on his blanket covered feet.

Imelda sat tensely waiting in the Todd's sitting room. She hoped that Nellie would be understanding. She didn't even know that it was her son that she had picked up in the streets, she was just trying to be the kind soul that she is. And it's not like she even recognized him or knew he was in France. What the bloody hell was he doing in France if they were still in England?!

She sighs. It seems there is definitely more to this story than she originally thought.

She stands when she hears the door open, and turns to se Nellie stalking towards her, her face dark and foreboding.

The slap that hit her cheek astounded her more than her cousin's scary face. She held one palm pressed to her cheek, staring up at her incredulously.

"I can't believe you. I can't believe, that after everything we've been through, after everything we've done for each other, that this is how you repay me." She hissed.

"Nellie, what are you-"

"I can't believe you were in on it! That you were even speaking to him! You knew how much I hated him! How much he made my life a living hell!" she continued angrily, turning away from her cousin to pace angrily.

"Nellie you don't understand-"

The red head stopped and turned, looking down on her cousin with a judgmental look on her face.

"What, pray tell, do I not understand?" she asked haughtily.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Nellie. I never kidnapped Jack. I found him in France, in the middle of the street! I nearly ran over him with my carriage!" Imelda told her.

"Oh please, do you honestly think I'll buy your lies?" Nellie said sarcastically.

"I'm not lying Nellie, please, just trust me! I had nothing to do with Jack's kidnapping! I thought he was just some street urchin! He looked so lost and scared, so I took him in to help him. Why was he even in France?"

Nellie scrustinised her cousin before replying.

"My- father, wonderful man that he is, had decided to make a play for the Estate and its fortunes. He had the maid steal my son and then came here, and tried to kill me and Sweeney." She replied stubbornly.

Imelda gasped.

"Oh, Nellie, I'm so sorry! Do you believe me now? I truly had nothing to do with stealing your son." Imelda apologized again.

Nellie heaved a big sigh before collapsing in an armchair.

"I'm sorry, Melda, you have to understand how difficult this all was for me; Jack is my only child, and I thought he was gone forever." She murmured.

Imelda leant forward and rested her hand on Nellie's knee.

"It's alright, Nellie, everything is okay, now. You have your son, and your husband. Everything will be okay."

Nellie smiled a small smile at her cousin before she pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here, Melda."

XxX

After everything has been resolved, Sweeney and Nellie both fall into bed, too exhausted to do much except for pulling the other closer before succumbing to sleep.

XxX

Sweeney knows something is wrong the minute he feels his wife fly from their bed, jolting him awake, to head for their bathroom. The sleep induced fog clouding his brain prevents him from moving around too much, and he doesn't even know how much time has passed before he feels her climbing back under the quilts.

He turns to her immediately, his fingers finding the smooth expanse of her cheek as looks at her in the semi-darkness of the early morning.

"What's wrong, love?" he asks gruffly, his voice rough with sleep.

"Nothing, dear. I just had to use the loo. Go back to sleep." She tells him.

He's too tired to really concentrate, but as long as she tells him that nothing is wrong, he is quite content to go back to his sleep, as long as she is right there with him.

XxX  
It's a few weeks later when he goes to look for her, because she has been acting strangely recently. He feels her when she gets out of their bed every morning in a hurry, and on particular days she was rather moody, and even snapped unnecessarily at him.

Unfortunately, being a man, he doesn't quite know to piece everything together.

So, he finds her once again on the beach, staring out over the rolling waves, a light breeze playing with the curls of her hair.

He doesn't announce his presence, merely climbs up behind her on her rock, wrapping hi arms around her waist and dropping his chin to the crook of her neck.

She smiles lightly down at him, snuggling further into his embrace.

"Nellie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" he asks, tilting his head to look at her properly.

"Never better, love." She replies, but her eyes shift away from his nervously.

"You're lying," he mutters, and she bites her lip guiltily, and looks at him over her shoulder.

"Alright, you caught me, I'm not okay." He tells him, and she pointedly takes one of his hands and moves it down to rest firmly over her stomach.

She waits, watching him intently, before he looks down at his hand, then at her, then back to his hand.

He raises his eyes to hers, and he breaks into a face splitting smile, pulling her closer and tugging her down for his delighted kisses.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asks, still grinning, his hands now dancing over her covered stomach.

"I was saving it as a surprise." She replies lightly.

He shakes his head and kisses her again, this one lingering for a good few minutes before they broke apart.


End file.
